


Set Up

by meiqis



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiqis/pseuds/meiqis
Summary: What if the best bro, superior wingman, absolutely needed best friend Wang Ziyi sets up Zhu Zhengting with infamous (but maybe not so) bully Lin Yanjun? Because - so his words - "you'd be a good match"





	Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, surprise! A horrible attempt at crack with no proper storyline because I'm horrible actually and I tell you what? Exactly, we all need this, you just wouldn't know
> 
> PS: Shoutout to Gems to sticking with me through this (once again)

“I can’t believe they still think I’m gay,” he whined, face buried into his crossed arms resting on the table but the fall of his head might still have been quite harsh because ice cubes moved around within the plastic cups but, well, his mother had often said he was pig-headed so no surprise there to his skull being sturdy, except he had at times hated the reference to his last name. “I even changed my background to the most embarrassing kind of hentai pictures! How is that not hetero enough for them?”  
If that comment had Ziyi choking on his coffee, Zhengting thought it was quite well deserved, simple because, “This is all your fault to begin with! You just had to go around and change your name to ‘my love heart heart heart-eyes’ and then show up at school and go around calling me baobei like an overly affectionate boy! While holding my hand, especially!”  
When all he received was a little smile, he wasn’t sure whether his anger was like a deflating balloon or he was supposed to be even more upset, struggling with even just that one decision because it was his childhood friend, the kind of guy who wouldn’t even be able to hurt a fly if asked to merely because he was too much of a giant teddy bear and yet had an inexplicable ability to get him upset at times merely because those were actions that were supposed to be harmless and came from good intent but would make any teenage life more difficult because it was a phase of life where anything was put in balance and gossip was like the second fuel of life, right after caffeine in its various forms to help them all through strenuous weeks of exams.  
In the end he just decided to mope around a bit longer, small pout on his lips as he sucked on the trademark green straw while looking outside, thinking it over from the beginning to end to somehow get an explanation as to just why everyone in his high school was so eager to make him out as the - emphasis on that, please - gay kid of their class as if it would be an achievement and where he wanted to say he was the straightest possibly possible- no, just one look at Ziyi and there surely was no one more hetero than his childhood best friend.  
To some extent he was willing to admit that his appearance might have something to do with that, flawless and glowing skin because there was no shame in taking care of his looks and somehow his sister and mom had made it a habit to spend their Saturday family movie nights with sheet masks soaking their faces before they’d get to filing down their nails and if he had learnt about the importance of nail oil, it was only thanks to them; it was maybe the same with his hair, going through various shades of because his sister liked to misuse him as guinea pig before she applied them herself, or because she had too much dye left over that would be just sufficient for his shorter hair, not to mention that apparently learning how to do curls was more fun when having a younger sibling to model for that even if it meant that the same ribbons would have turned into waves the day after, making it look as if he had been the one to go through that additional effort in the morning.  
Adding to that being a fan of skinship that was easier to go through with when around his same sex friends, it seemed kind of understandable that they might have a misconception of his sexuality, except it wasn’t, because he was tired of having to explain himself to his classmates and peers, hell, even to some teachers, he got called out on influencing people around him in the wrong ways by being what he was way too often when he was, in fact, as straight as an iron pole as grand as a skyscraper, he really was getting tired of being suggested going out with this guy or that just because no one got it into their stubborn head.  
“Maybe if your standards weren’t so high, you wouldn’t be suffering right now,” his best friend chimed in after a while and where on other days he would have complained about how this was unfair, that his standards weren’t that - again, emphasis there - high, today he only managed to break down onto the table again while releasing a silent grunt.  
Okay, maybe his high standards were another reason for why everything had that set image of his in their mind but could he be blamed? With good looks like his, he was quite certain he deserved someone looking equally great or maybe even greater but that, unfortunately, was a difficult task because he was even too handsome on female standards, and he should know, he had even made one of his friends photoshop long hair onto him to then send his picture to a model agency, originally just a challenge for fun but who would criticize them for sending him a contract in return? Right, not him.  
Though, that didn’t change the fact that even just the visuals played such an important role to him that he had, with a bit too much ease, turned down each and every confession since middle school because they just weren’t good enough to him, and even if they would have gotten past that first round of eliminations, which only a few had managed so far, he found himself reject them anyways because, honestly, they were dull, duller than dull, most often those girls their age that had stunning visuals were superficial and really had only their faces to offer, there was no interesting topics to talk about and he found himself bored after the first date already; he rejected them, too.  
The slightly older was about to open his mouth to protest about how his standards were maybe high but he just wanted a pretty girl with the right height who wasn’t just hot air instead of a brain, except those words weren’t meant to leave his mouth when he was interrupted before he had even started, “I have a friend who goes to your school. She’s really pretty, quite smart, and I think she’d fit you well. A blind date is still better than no date, right, bro?”  
With the slightest grumble he pondered about it, there was something equally exciting and horrendous about a set up like that but, as pathetic as it sounded, he was desperate, craving to escape all these rumors and to finally get into a relationship too, worst case rumors would spread about how he had messed up a date but at least he had gone out with a girl then and the pros of it were also apparent, if she had even the Ziyi-stamp of approval, that girl must be quite the killer which, in return, had him wonder how he had not met her himself just yet, light scowl on his face as he wondered about that but, unknowingly or not so much so, he was already agreeing to the idea of it.

One thing he had to admit as eligible for his best friend - he really did know how to choose neutral grounds, the setting for this nearly absurd blind date at least didn’t leave him feeling lost because in the middle of a bunch of dogs he really couldn’t do that, and despite the early time for their coffee arrangement that had been a hassle to get up to on a weekend, it was quite well chosen because there weren’t many people around yet, thus meaning the many different dogs went around to look for attention from the few customers who had settled down already, including him, a golden retriever sprawled over his lap thanks to his sitting on the floor, rolling over his thighs demanding to be caressed more while his other hand was curved around the back of a small fluffball he didn’t know the race of.  
In his head, he still had to ponder who the person was he was to be set up with, all he had gotten to know was that this girl would be a perfect match to him but whenever he had asked why, he was shot down because apparently “there’s no fun in telling you now when you’re supposed to get to know each other timely,” and surely he had been ready to beat the younger up for that if not he was aware that he would lose the fight against a b-boy addicted to gym visits and probably pumping more weights in his own oh so luxurious basement that it would border on Zhengting’s weight.  
If anything, he had managed to learn about that girl being quite the beauty which therefore left him in awe about how he had missed out on such a beauty if they attended the same school, no matter how grand the building and the amount of students, there had to be some hint as to who this mysterious lady was but even asking in his class, bothering Chaoze or disturbing Yanchen, or amongst other classes as he attached himself to Xukun or Zeren, except the latter offered a nice excuse for he could also tell her about recent achievements about her not so hidden crush on Mr Class President Zhou, yet none of them all had an idea of who the girl befitting his looks could be.  
So his current state was a horrible mixture of wanting to call up Ziyi on being a sadistic dumbass for not giving him more intel and being nervous like the main lead in a high school drama who was about to confess to her long-time crush, needless to say that was actually the female cast in such cases, but he did feel jittery because if someone knew who’d be a perfect match for him, it must be his childhood best friend, he should have more faith into that guy but the mere fact he wasn’t told a name was still suspicious.  
Apparently, he had been so lost within his thoughts and tickling the big goodie on his lap that he hadn’t noticed the customers who had come in, one especially, who had already sat down opposite him and the moment he looked up, he was about to jump into the next galaxy thanks to the scare he was given, hand planted above his heart racing in shock as he looked at his opposite, or at least he wanted to, if not for two big paws nudging his arm to go on caressing the dog so he did, eyes still focused on the girl across the low coffee table.  
Surely Ziyi hadn’t overdone it when saying she was a perfect match, perfectly tanned golden skin that was a harsh contrast to hair dyed a silvery-white that made him wonder all the more, he couldn’t possibly miss out on a color that prominent on hallways and yet he had, big eyes framed by a tender black line of lashes and liner, prominent cheekbones that were reflecting the light with such a subtle glow that he was confused about the usage of makeup or whether it was just well nurtured skin, jawline both soft and sharp at once, distinct shades thrown when she moved her head around as happened that moment when a beagle approached them, or rather her, and it was that moment, with her head slightly turned to the sight, that he decided that maybe the most beautiful thing were her lips, plush and smooth, the dominant cupid’s bow, the way they had this kind of pearlized shimmer that stemmed from colored balm.  
“Zhu Zhengting,” she said finally, every syllable enunciated clearly, lips moving sinfully beautiful, but while her head was still turned towards the checkered puppy, it were only her eyes that were focused on him, and for a moment the question of whether she said it so markedly to mock him, the way he introduced himself, or whether she just wanted to get it right, “The school’s fairy. Aren’t there rumors about you being gay?”  
Unknowingly, he grimaced, not sure whether he should admire that she had balls except not in the so literal physical sense or whether he was supposed to be upset with that comment, deciding he should stay polite and if it was only for Ziyi’s sake. “If I were, I wouldn’t be sitting here with you.”  
“I know,” she relented easily, now all her concentration on the dog that seemed to be enjoying it entirely, tail wagging happily whereas he got to enjoy the sight of her expression finally easing up a bit, “I was told so before coming here or I wouldn’t even have considered it.”  
“You were told more than me then,” he replied, tilting his head slightly as he looked at her for a moment, taking in her sight for some time longer until he was caught, her delicate eyebrow raising as if to ask him whether he did enjoy the sight but it only made him huff softly, again, it made him feel like testing waters, torn between being attracted or impressed for the better part. “Starting with how I wasn’t even told your name.”  
She hummed slowly, sound so very melodical it might as well be coming from a choir member or even a singer, it was soothing to the ear and he wished it would do the same to his mood. “I’m not surprised Ziyi didn’t tell you. Lin Yanjun.”  
It demanded quite some self-control from him to not let his face distort into a grimace at the mention of a more infamous and rumored name than was his own, while everyone seemed to know about him and who he was, the well-known school badass seemed to only be known by the third years, for more than one reason, amongst them was a telltale that she never even showed up in school and only wasn’t kicked out for whatever illegal deed with the headmaster, there were rumors about various fights with other peers or strangers, harassment of teachers and smoking on school grounds, at least those were the ones that came to his mind immediately.  
For some time it was silent, at least they were, there was still the bustling of the coffee shop around them, the sounds made by the dogs when they whined for attention or treats or their adorable claws met the tiles near the counter, the growling of the coffee machine and the soft talks around, but it was her to break the silence again. “I do show up to school, you know? I just figured with all the rumors going around, I might as well be five minutes late and sit through detention. I guess if our school wasn’t quite lenient with looks, I’d stand out more than that. But so would you, no?”

“I did tell you she’ll be a good match,” Ziyi stated lowly from his position in front of the desk, clicking through whatever thing he was doing but there was only the noise of the mousepad and some occasional keyboard hits, it would have Zhengting huffing about rich kids and their luxurious interior for he was set in front of the big LED screen of the TV and horribly losing at whatever game if not he were quite the same.  
It nearly hurt to have to agree to that statement, once they had gotten over their initial misunderstandings, or rather, once they had changed topic - an accident for he had slipped up about wishing to have taken his two dogs along when seeing another French bulldog - he had found out that she was quite the easy-going character, had horrible humor that even put his dad to shame and a quiet great love for animals, that one he especially figured as he had asked about how she had gotten to know Ziyi in first place only to find out his best friend had a weak spot for small pets, apparently, and donated food to a shelter she helped out at regularly, their conversation starting with him spotting their school emblem somewhere or something, except it seemed to be news to even his friend that she had quite the reputation.  
Even just keeping that in the back of his mind, he hadn’t gotten around noticing all the details that might be connected to rumors as their date had gone on, like the fact that she had quite the beautiful shimmery nail polish on with color shifting glitter that reminded him about how he had heard from his sister that the girls in college who smoked usually wore those to cover up the stains left behind, or that he could quite well remember her supposedly being part of a gang or something and riding, if not stealing, bikes despite having no license when he saw her leather jacket, that he thought about how it looked quite good on her figure when she left at the end of their date seemed kind of moot in that context.  
“She’s… nice,” he finally said with some reluctance only to curse when he died right after starting the new level of his - Ziyi’s - game, controller thrown back onto the couch behind him to be replaced with some jelly worms instead, stretched between his teeth and fingers as he turned his head around to look at the younger, their gazes meeting for a moment.  
There was a certain kind of look displayed on his best friend’s face, the kind of gaze that made him uncomfortable because it meant that the other was able to see something in him that he didn’t want to necessarily know about, it made him frown lightly, the longer their little duel of stares went on. “So when’s your next date, bro?”  
The jelly worm he was eating snapped in half from being stretched too far, making him feel relieved about how the snack wasn’t able to slap him across the face or that would have been quite awkward now, so he hurried to chew on the piece that had been stuck between his teeth, not minding how he hadn’t yet swallowed as he asked, “What makes you think we have a second date?”  
One eyebrow was raised in a questioning manner, threatening enough to have him give up with a gruff sound as he plopped down onto the couch behind himself, staring up onto the ceiling that was painted with the last daylight streaming through the windows. “Next Saturday. Happy Valley.”  
“Is this payback because I didn’t want to go with you, bro?” Ziyi asked with his eyebrows lightly raised, much to his amusement as he only shrugged, conversation interrupted when one of his best friend’s older brothers came in, throwing the door open and saying something about dinner, the perfect cue for Zhengting to jump up and head outside, it was an opportunity to escape the talk about his - shamefully successful - date as if it hadn’t been him to to start this talk in first place.

It was another date they spent successfully - even though he was quite certain that Yanjun was going crazy at one point in time because she wasn’t able to deal with the altitude and the amount of rides Zhengting had her go through - and then another and again another, in the end they probably had gone through all the possible date opportunities there were, they had coffee together, went for fancy dinner and to a cheap burger place, amusement park and aquarium, and between all their dates there were dozens of messages ever since they had exchanged numbers after going to Happy Valley together along with his looking out for her in the hallways, once he had started to look for her, it was all too easy to find the white haired girl among the masses and yet whenever he wanted to approach her, he was skillfully ignored, all too easily with the mass of students streaming through the hallways during breaks.  
He had also found out that Yanjun didn’t enjoy to leave her classroom in between subjects, instead he found her looking out of the window whenever he passed by, acting as if he were visiting someone when he just wanted to look at her, stopping himself to just look at her more often than not, from time to time he also saw her in the yards, usually when it was about lunch time, white hair that usually would reach to the low of her shoulder blades was neatly tied up into a braided bun, and then she’d settle in the shadow of a bigger tree, enjoying the late autumn sun while the temperatures were still bearable, some lunch put down beside her, can of coffee she was drinking from with a straw and a book resting against her legs, making her look like an honor student rather than a badass fighter with her uniform neatly tied up, oddly reminding him of secret agents, someone who had an image that was all this while the reality was all that, the rumors of a girl fighting whole armadas being the entire opposite of that honor student image she emitted right now.  
Except she surely wasn’t an honor student, not when it was still in the middle of class and he found himself not paying attention to stories about their country’s past at all, way more enthralled by the girl sitting outside, her white hair thrown over her shoulder, flowing down her chest so it wouldn’t be stuck between uniform and bark, it was a good thing it happened in a class with a lady that could hardly see three inches ahead of her, reminding him of an old and tired owl and apparently quite fond of new media except she couldn’t handle them at all, he was quite sure that beast of a math teacher would already have called him out on his daydreaming so instead of a jaundiced hag it was one of his friends calling him out on his action, namely by throwing a piece of paper that hit him square at the temple and dropped to his lap.  
“Whipped,” was only written onto the small piece but he didn’t even question it as he turned his head to look for a smugly grinning Chaoze, the little brat even had the audacity to draw small hearts into the air but all it did was have him throw the paper back at the sender, grinning when it just so missed those amused eyes and with a little mouthing that resembled “we’ll talk later” coming from the smaller, he turned around again to resume his activity of watching Yanjun sitting outside, looking peaceful and pretty with her golden skin basically glowing, it really was endearing.  
Admittedly, throughout the last weeks and their dates he found himself quite charmed by the older girl, the way she’d smile sheepishly with her cute dimples after telling a joke that wasn’t so funny after all, or how she’d brush her hair behind her ear when eating only to curse it some moments later because it was too long and bothersome which was also the reason as to why he always carried some elastics with him or had asked his sister about how to do braids, the way she’d get excited about little things like merchandise for huge franchises and over to ice cream, resembling a little excited child as she asked to get some, or how she’d act all smugly when he complimented her after trying on some outfit but the moment he said he’d buy it for her, she was all flustered and denied that offer immediately, saying that would be too much - he still had bought a certain dress and kept it in his room to gift to her at a later point of time.  
Eventually it was the sound of the school bell that had him pulled out from his reveries and the image of his newfound crush, even though he didn’t really want to give Ziyi the satisfaction of being in the right, he really had to say she was exactly perfect for him, she had the looks and on such level that she didn’t even need to mend them much, she had the perfect height for him to rest his head against hers with ease or to have her chin resting on his shoulder as she looked over it, she wasn’t boring nor dull but had proven to be quite interesting, it was intriguing, like a puzzle, to slowly uncover all those rumors surrounding her to replace them with the truth instead.  
But it was also no longer than a moment past the ring of the bell that he felt Chaoze’s hand on his shoulder, reminding him of the things he wanted to say, yet all that paled away when the girl in front of him was shushed away so instead familiar tan legs could swing over the seating, figure settled backwards on the chair just so he could be faced with the beauty he had been watching until some moments ago still. “Don’t you think you’re becoming too daring, baby? You keep coming by my class and now you even disturbed my reading.”  
“I didn’t-” He started but then broke off when seeing the amused glint in her eyes, jokingly rolling his eyes as he instead rested his crossed arms on the table plate, leaning forward so he could eye her more easily, assess the way some strands of white were still spread around her shoulder and chest whereas the bigger part was still hanging down her back from its messy tail. “I think I have a right to interrupt your reading when you’re cutting class, not?”  
For a moment she laughed softly, hidden behind her hand as if she didn’t want to admit to her reaction, expression still so charming he couldn’t help but feel his heart skip a beat when he caught glimpse of her beautiful smile. “I didn’t cut class. Self-study is just a bit overrated, you know? But I’m quite willing to skip now so I can ask you out instead, forcing you into making up not sending me a good morning message.”  
He felt his upper hand being lifted up, taken in between two slender ones as if that little gesture would be enough to talk him into taking up the offer, and it was, quite unfortunately so, or at least it was mostly so, there was some remaining hesitance to his decision that only had Yanjun smiling in amusement, “Don’t worry about it. The worst they can do is send you to detention but know who’ll be waiting there for you?” Her words were accompanied by a wink and that, eventually, was sufficient to have him get up, quickly grabbing his jacket and bag before he was already pulled out by her, waving to Yanchen and Chaoze and their confused expressions, their steps hurried so they wouldn’t be caught by a teacher on their way out, all while she dispersed his last worries by saying they won’t keep him in detention for too long if he has club activities, which she knew he had, merely because it was one of the bigger reasons as to why they had never met up on weekdays, his many clubs and her work at the shelter and tutoring, as he had gotten to find out.

It was on the very weekend after their impromptu date that he got to see Yanjun’s place for the first time, standing in front of a modern apartment building as he tried to look through all the names to find the one he was looking for, at least the number of the apartment, either would be quite enough so because he felt his arm getting heavier by the minute with the weight of the presents he had brought along, not wanting to stand in front of his girlfriend’s - at least he thought she was his girlfriend already - parents with nothing to offer in return.  
Moments felt like hours until he found the right bell to ring, was buzzed inside and told where to go within the building just so he could be greeted by the girl at the door, dressed more comfortable in shorts and a sweater he recognized as his own, handed to her on a chillier night while insisting he could just take a taxi home, he would have preferred it the other way around but she hadn’t been to fond of the idea of him paying her ride so his sweater had needed to suffice.  
“Looking cute in that. Is it new?” He asked softly once he came to a halt in front of her, free hand reaching forth to brush back a strand of hair, tuck it behind her ear so it wouldn’t fall into her face only to have his very arm grabbed to pull him forward, yanked into the comfort of her place and with the silent demand to take off his shoes.  
“It must be. A handsome young fella handed it to me on the streets one day, I wasn’t able to resist his pretty face,” was the quick reply that came along with arms wrapping around his waist, soon leading to a penguin waddle during which the girl guided him down the hallway and towards the open kitchen and living area, chin pressing into the soft of his shoulders as she pointed towards the counter softly. “My parents aren’t around until a while later so you can put everything down there. Is there anything that needs to be cooled?”  
His initial response was to just shake his head, referring to the bag he set down on the counter, rice cakes from a shop near his home his family appreciated a lot and frequented often, some wine from his father’s assortments, he assumed they just had wanted to impress Yanjun’s parents or didn’t want their son to leave a bad impact, more so since they had been quite delighted to hear about his dating habits, despite his sulking because such thing had been told by his traitorous best friend and not himself. “So you’re not only making me jealous by talking to other boys on the streets, you’re even inviting me when we’re all alone at your place? I really gotta say, Ms Lin, aren’t you being a bit too much of a flirt?”  
“I’m afraid I am, baby,” she answered and the moment she parted from him he was already dreading the way he was missing the warmth of her frame pressed against his, the little offer of drinks interrupting their playful bickering, a glass of cold juice soon pressed into his hands while a hand was sprawled against the space between his shoulder blades, telling him to go on, back out onto the hallways and towards another door. “But I think it’s only because I have yet to win the heart of the man I want.”  
“I hardly believe a fine lady like you is unable to win the man of your desire,” he retorted softly, glimpsing past the door as t was opened to take in the sight, the double bed with cream sheets and ruffled pillows, white curtains swaying with the window breeze, the shelves stuffed with books to the point some were lain sideways on top of the standing ones, everything neat and proper, starting with the arrangements of papers on the desk shelves to the finely sorted arrangement of perfumes and other beauty products on top of the dresser. “Maybe you should tell me about the man of your desire?”  
“He’s charming,” the reply came soon, door closed behind them and for the first time he was able to catch sight of the little cage standing in the corner of the room, the one the white haired kneeled down in front of to free the hidden pet inside, soon joining him on the bed with a black and white bunny on her clothed legs. “Quite tall, a bit too thin for my taste but quite strong nonetheless. He’s a bit of a dumbster, does quite well in school but is still oblivious to the easiest things and he doesn’t even know that Australia’s seasons are reverse to ours. But he’s also really adorable in the way he wants to pet every dog we pass on the streets, he looks out a lot for his friends even when he curses them out half the time. But of course he isn’t nearly as good looking as his best friend.”  
“How mean,” he said while faking a pout, twisting his waist so he could look at the bunny, rub the spot between its ears with the pads of his fingers, vaguely he remembered that it was called Bullfrog but he didn’t recall the exact reason, only that listening to Yanjun talking on and on had been soothing and relaxing, lulling him in as if it were a warm blanket wrapping around him. “I also like you. A lot.”  
“How conceited to think I’d be talking about you.” Yanjun’s gentle voice was teasing with her reply, fingertips peeking out from her sweater paws as she fondled the back of her pat, pulling it back between her thighs whenever the fake amphibian moved too much and threatened to escape its place on her lap, nails starring a new manicure because he remembered her nails to have been a rich purple up to the day before, now it was a royal blue that formed a perfect crescent in front of her cuticles.  
“Am I not humble for thinking I’m the bad looking friend?” He grinned, shifting to lean back on his palms to just appreciate the sight of her, the slightly mussed up hair that came from brushing it after getting up and not again and had him itching to just braid it so it wouldn’t bother her by falling into her face, instead he settled with just brushing some strands behind her ear again, the black rings adorning her earlobes a startling contrast to her golden skin, the little glow on her cheekbones where it wasn’t obscured by her white mass, long lashes throwing fine shadows whenever she blinked but even like this, with her looks so utterly homey, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Maybe with the exception of Fan Bingbing. “Or is it that you don’t like me?”  
Now that he thought it over, they had never officially confessed like this, verbally, their affection shown with gestures, holding hands on the streets, playing with her hair, the way she embraced him at times, but he had just done it, with an ease that was surprising to himself, maybe because he had needed to admit it to Ziyi a few times already, because Yanchen and Chaoze had already lured it out of him.  
“I do like you.” Words that were soft but definite, they had him forget about counting all the times he had already admitted to his own feelings, had him focus on her again so he could look at her, the way she had turned towards him again to make sure their eyes were locked while saying it, the way she smacked her lips that looked a bit dry from a night of sleep and not yet having applied balm, lips that still looked so perfectly kissable with their rosy tint, with that defined shape, their slightest asymmetry.  
He didn’t think it over as he straightened up, leaned in to meet her for the last of the way, catching the slight scent of limes and roses that was her trademark scent, soft and a bit girly with that citric tinge that added some excitement to it, it had him smiling unknowingly, aware of how she had put more attention to her appearance than her initial state had suggested, clothes so comfortable they looked like she hadn’t thought it over well and yet she had cared enough to put on her perfume.  
“Cute,” he whispered just in time, right before her lips met his, the last bit of distance between them closed based on her decision, a touch that wasn’t even to be considered a proper kiss probably, it was more like a lasting peck, a taste of what he could have if only he curled his fingers around her neck and pulled her closer, a taste he would love to have and probably would have - if not he heard the front door open the second he parted his palm from the bed.

“And why didn’t your sweetheart join us today?” Yanchen asked, heavy arm draped around his shoulder and in mockery he faked his knees collapsing, catching his weight in a perfectly timely manner while also turning around.  
The gaze Zhengting directed at the taller male was slightly accusing, huffing softly as he directed his gaze at the screens instead, scanning the projected menu of the cinema buffet as if he didn’t already know what they’d choose, just which of the snacks were their usual that came with their monthly cinema visit, even though the last one had to be cancelled, he surmised it had been because of Ziyi’s family event but it had played out in his favor, at least his best friend hadn’t been able to talk about his dates back then. “Why didn’t yours?”  
That much had the older stunned for a moment, it seemed, at least long enough to catch the last bit of Chaoze’s question as the other two approached them, reaching the last bit of the story that ended in the tell tale about the very school fairy being dragged out of school by their infamous bully, leading to a very confused question in return, “Yanjun is a bully?”  
“She isn’t,” the second oldest retorted while rolling his eyes, as if he had needed to answer that question oh so many times already and at least twice it had occurred. “Rumors around her just blew up, you know how she is.”  
“I do,” the gym rat smiled softly, “The first time I saw her I thought she’d kill me. Would’ve run if she hadn’t been busy petting a dog for ten minutes straight before that.”  
“Funny,” Zhengting huffed softly before turning his attention to the staff lady handling the checkout, counting down the many different things they wanted with an expertise that was born from having ordered the same at least a dozen times before already, it might not be wrong given their monthly arrangement had gone on for a good year already, adding to that holidays and special opportunities… “But you know you’re talking about my girlfriend right in front of me, right?”  
“Noted and aware,” Yanchen answered with ease, arm back to be slung around the slighter one’s frame but head turned towards the informant of their little group. “Did Chaoze tell you about the rumors surrounding them yet? Or only about how our honor student cut class for the first time in his whole school career?”  
“Guys…” The one in question tried again, finding a comfortable excuse in handing them drinks and treats while he fumbled for his card to pay this round, even though it wasn’t his turn just yet, he just hoped the bribe would work in having them shut up, not desiring to hear all those new rumors that surrounded the couple.  
“So he’s not that gay kid anymore?” Ziyi asked, slurping on the coke in the giant cup, receiving nods from the other two but before explanations could follow, Zhengting was already ushering them on and towards the entrance, not denying the truth of it because it was just that, the rumors about how he was supposedly queer, the very reason he had even been set up with his girlfriend, had finally subsided, only to be replaced by others though.  
For sure there weren’t few of those, he had overheard some from the gossip girls in his class, had been told others by Yanjun herself, the most amusing ones he had been told by Xukun and Zeren, the latter had them follow up with inquiries about his class president, but he had found out that first years had had quite the imagination, and silently he had marked the top three in his head already.  
The first surely was that he had been blackmailed and/or bullied by the older girl into dating her, that maybe he had been beaten up before or she had some precarious information by him, maybe it wasn’t even about dating and instead she forced him into taking care of her homework; it was followed by the nearly complimentary second place, the one that said it was him who had forced her into this situation, he was rich, he could have easily paid her, made her fake being his girlfriend as a cover up so he wouldn’t be seen as queer anymore but obviously so, because he was so obviously gay, he wouldn’t be able to get it up with a cute and adorable girl so he had chosen one that was worse than a man in terms of strength or behavior, quite the replacement for a boyfriend, not?  
The third one was quite absurd, revolving around money as if they were part of an awfully capitalistic society but maybe they were, hidden deep below, because people were often driven by greed and they were trying to blame just that on Yanjun too, he was rich, he was good-looking, obviously she was in only for the financial benefits and either he would have done it to get a hot chick laid for ease as if his face wouldn’t be sufficient to do so or because, again, he needed a cover up.  
“...take her along next time?” Was all he managed to catch from the conversation he had missed while they had made their way towards the right cinema hall, while he had followed them to their seats, only tuning in once they had all settled down and now he had his ears perked up, quick to figure the context of their conversation with the upcoming few words.  
“If Yanjun comes along, so does Zeren,” he just ditched into their conversation, hitting Yanchen’s weak spot without mercy because if he had to suffer, he’d drag down at least one more person with him and he’d do so with the other two too if only he had the right information at hand. “And now be quiet, the movie’s starting soon.”

He released a low sigh when the many sounds of students rushing past him surrounded him once again, reminding him how he had spent too much of his lunch break locked up around grown-ups while having to listen to their serious talk, enough so to have him rolling his eyes while he quite so wished that at least his last two supporters had saved him enough from their lunch so he wouldn’t need to starve while dragging himself through the remaining classes of the day.  
Just a few steps away from the door and he was already feeling familiar arms wrap around him, soft body pressing against his back and chin digging into his shoulder while he slowed down enough for neither of them to trip or step onto each other as they made their way forward. “Heard you were called in earlier. Are you finally coming to the dark side, Mister Zhu?”  
“I’m not sure, Miss Lin, am I?” He retorted softly, glancing down at the bag that was bumping against his legs with every step they took, sight partly obscured but he just so managed to see some bread rolls, sweet and salty snacks and some drinks, a whole assortment that had him raising his eyebrows without it being seen by his girlfriend even. “I think you went way further than the dark side. Did you sneak out of school again?”  
“No, I have a secret super-alter ego,” Yanjun retorted with evident amusement, nodding towards his mostly empty classroom as they approached it to sign they better enter, something he did easily, already heading towards his seat near the windows. “Just heard you were called in so I thought I should provide for my baby and make sure you have a proper meal at hand.”  
“That consists of snacks?” He grinned, stopping in front of his desk to pull out a second chair for her, signing her to sit down first before he’d do the same, not oblivious to the way noise had faded out around them with attention turned to them for being the - still - most interesting gossip around school.  
A warning gaze was thrown at him, telling him to not challenge her while one by one all her acquisitions were pulled out and put on display on the table for him to see but the moment he reached for one, his hand was slapped away instantly. “It’s not for free, Mister. Tell me about your visit first, then you may choose a drink.”  
“Nothing grand,” he shrugged, reaching for the peach soda he had spotted the moment she had pulled it out, opened swiftly so he could take a sip from it, feet beneath the table moving to sneak around hers, trapping her ankles to pull them forth a bit, merely because he could. “They heard some of the rumors surrounding us, asked whether there was something up with you blackmailing me or that I’d pay you for all this.” Along with his words, he threw a definite glare at the girls that were more in favor of gossiping and still around, demanding them to pay attention well. “Oh, and they said they’re relieved I’m not actually gay once they comprehended we’re just that average couple. Maybe above average, no one looks better than us.”  
“Narcissist,” the girl opposite him snorted but handed him one of the bread rolls, the only freebie he’d receive, according to her, because all others he had to earn himself with sweet words, small promises, silly actions and dares, all meant for her own entertainment and he was more than just willing to indulge her, as long as it meant getting to see her delighted smile and those cute dimples that always had him feel the urge to appreciate them with kisses to show how much he loved them.  
Although, admittedly, there were also other parts of her he wanted to kiss, wanted to peck a line from her temple to her cheekbones, wanted to taste her lips the way he had been able to only once after their first kiss, wanted to place kisses along her jawline and- “No dirty thoughts around noon, Mister.”  
Slowly he pushed his lips into a pout, tried to come up with a response or some excuse that would help him get out of this situation but he didn’t even manage to part his lips when he was already interrupted by the first bell that reminded students of the approaching end of lunch time, already had him dreading the end of their shared meal and now turned his pout into a real one.  
“Save them for later. I was spared from detention today because of some faculty meeting, should we go home together?” Yanjun asked as she started to collect the leftovers to dump them back into the shopping back before she started to pick up the empty wrappings, something he soon helped her with so it’d be finished faster, and for a moment he was tempted to say how they’d need to head into different reactions when he realized the hidden meaning behind her words, taking the trash from her hands to have an excuse to escort her towards the door.  
“I still have a present for you at home,” he suddenly declared, following her on the way to the door, the opposite direction to his classmates streaming in, some of them looking surprised by the visit of an upperclassman but his two friends only winked at him in amusement. “But,” he started, catching the inquisitive look in her eyes, the one that had him grinning slyly as he looked down at her, remembered the way he had needed to earn himself his meal too, “I think you need to give me some imprest first.”  
“Nine-one-one! My gentleman boyfriend was replaced by a loan shark,” the older replied with overdone exasperation, only to catch him by surprise right the next moment, lips pressing against his firmly yet softly, addicting and utterly perfect despite the brevity of the action that had him startled enough he wasn’t able to react to her disappearance anymore, only heard her “I’ll wait at the gates!” before she disappeared from his sight.  
Whether his classmates were actually cheering around him or new gossip started all over again went entirely unnoticed by him, he only remembered having to be dragged to his seat by Chaoze before the old math hag was to arrive and scold him for standing around like a stupefied dullard, that and nervously waiting for school to just end so he could feel a familiar hand around his again, thinking about how to impress her with his cooking, recalling how great she had looked in that dress when trying it on before, conjuring the image of her delighted face when seeing that dress again or her joy when meeting his dogs for the first time and if he ran out the moment his school day was over, he wouldn’t be able to deny this fact either.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this necessary? No  
> Do I hope you enjoyed this? Yes
> 
> Do you need my contact? No  
> Will you receive it? Yes - so here's [twitter](https://twitter.com/zhengjunist) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dadting) all over again


End file.
